Southern Vampire Mysteries
SVM is a collaborative encyclopedia for everything related to Charlaine Harris and more specifically The Southern Vampire Mysteries. The wiki format allows anyone to create or edit any article, so we can all work together to create a comprehensive database for Harris fans. Check out the ' ' to get started! This wikia is brand new so ANY help you can give will be greatly appreciated. WARNING: THIS SITE CONTAINS SPOILERS | valign=top style="text-align: justify;" | True Blood makes its debute on HBO September, 7 2008. It stars Academy-Award wining actress Anna Paquin (as Sookie), and Stephen Moyer (as Bill Compton). The show's creator is Alan Ball and his production company, Your Face Goes Here Entertainemtn, produces the show along with HBO. The show airs on Sundays 9pm EST. May 2008 – FROM DEAD TO WORSE The eighth Sookie Stackhouse. June 2008 – THE JULIUS HOUSE The fourth Aurora Teagarden. August 2008 – DEAD OVER HEELS The fifth Aurora Teagarden. October 2008 – the paperback edition of ICE COLD GRAVE The third Harper Connelly. October 2008 – WOLFSBANE AND MISTLETOE The second anthology edited by Charlaine and Toni L.P. Kelner. These stories deal with werewolves and Christmas. October 2008 - BLOOD LITE An Anthology of Humorous Horror Stories Presented by the Horror Writers Association. November 2008 – SHAKESPEARE’S CHRISTMAS the long-awaited reprint of the third Lily Bard book. December 2008 - USUAL SUSPECTS Anthology featuring, Charlaine Harris, Carole Nelson Douglas, Simon R. Green, Laurie R. King. December 2008 - DEAD TO THE WORLD comes out on Audio Book 2009 – A FOOL AND HIS HONEY The sixth Aurora Teagarden. 2009 – POPPY DONE TO DEATH The eighth Aurora Teagarden. |} Silver Stories are examples of our very best work on SVM Wiki, nominated and voted on by contributors. Below is a sampling of articles that have been awarded Silver status. Charlaine Harris is a New York Times bestselling author who has been writing mysteries for over twenty years. Born and raised in the Delta, she began training for her career as soon as she could hold a pencil. Though her early works consisted largely of poems about ghosts and (later) teenage angst, she began writing plays when she attended Rhodes College in Memphis, graduating to books a few years later. After publishing two stand-alone mysteries, Harris decided to establish a series. She began the lighthearted Aurora Teagarden books with Real Murders, which garnered an Agatha Best Novel nomination in 1990. Harris's protagonist, a diminutive Georgia librarian whose life never turns out quite the way she plans, kept Harris busy for several books, but finally Harris (and Aurora) grew restless in the mid-1990s, and began branching out into other works. She did not resume the series until 1999, save for one short story in a Murder She Wrote anthology titled Murder, They Wrote. The result of this restlessness was the 1996 release of the much edgier Shakespeare series, set in rural Arkansas. The heroine of the Shakespeare books is Lily Bard, a tough and taciturn woman whose life has been permanently reshaped by a terrible crime and its consequences. In Shakespeare's Landlord, the first in the series, Lily is caught at a moment when the shell she has built around herself is just beginning to crack. The books capture Lily's emotional re-entry into the world, while still remaining sound mysteries. The fifth book in the series, Shakespeare's Counselor, was printed in Fall 2001, followed by the short story "Dead Giveaway" published in the Ellery Queen Mystery Magazine in December of the same year. After Shakespeare, Harris created an entirely new series for release in 2001. The Southern Vampire Mysteries is about a telepathic barmaid in northern Louisiana named Sookie Stackhouse. The first book in the series, Dead Until Dark, won the Anthony Award for Best Paperback Mystery in 2001. Each book follows Sookie as she tries to solve mysteries involving vampires, werewolves, and other creatures of the night. The series has gathered a strong following with its unique blend of mystery, humor, romance, and the supernatural. The series has been released in Japan, Spain, Greece, Germany, France, Brazil and Great Britain. Her sixth book in the series, Definitely Dead, was published in May 2006, and the seventh, All Together Dead was released in May 2007. Sookie Stackhouse has proven to be so popular that Alan Ball, creator of the acclaimed HBO television series Six Feet Under, announced he would undertake the production of a new HBO series based upon the Southern Vampire Mysteries.1 He also wrote and directed the pilot episode for the series, "True Blood", which premiered on HBO on September 7, 2008. October 2005 marked the debut of Harris's new series about a young woman named Harper Connelly, with the release of Grave Sight. Harper's been struck by lightning and the experience has left her with a strange ability: she can find corpses and see how they died. Afterward, Harper and her step-brother, Tolliver Lang, make their living from finding the dead. Like her past novels, the Harper Connelly books are mysteries set in the sleepy South. Professionally, Harris is a member of the Mystery Writers of America and the American Crime Writers League. She is a member of the board of Sisters in Crime, and alternates with Joan Hess as president of the Arkansas Mystery Writers Alliance. Personally, Harris is married and the mother of three teenagers. A former weightlifter and karate student, she is an avid reader and cinemaphile. She is also a member of the vestry of St. James Episcopal Church. *I would like it if fans could write articles, and post pictures of any kind. To name a few examples; character bios, author bios, synopsis of the books, book art, fan art... anything to do with Sookie Stackhouse. Also anyone who is computer savvy can help make this site dazzle, and slick it down. Though I will be focusing on the Sookie novels, other people are welcome to write articles on Charlaine Harris other works. Also I will write Sookie's article and Dead Until Dark as examples, and I shall move on from there!